


Smoke

by AvengedInk



Series: Pvris [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengedInk/pseuds/AvengedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So let's get covered in flames and play some games with the smoke </p><p>Or </p><p>Clexa one-shot based on the song 'Smoke' by Pvris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

Lexa's eyes shot open, her mind a bit hazy from sleep and her body tangled up in her plain grey sheets.

It was the dead of night and she was staring at the pocorned-ceiling of her university dorm, the faint blue light from her beside clock shining dimly in her peripheral vision. 

There was an exam tomorrow in Professor Wallace's class, that which Lexa had been dutifully studying for the past two weeks. Paritally due to the fact that Lexa always, without exception, studied. Also because of Wallace's reputation as a bit of a hard-ass. 

Test prep included:  
1) Color-coded and annotated notes  
2) Rereading of the course study  
3) A good night's sleep 

So why was she awake at - Lexa shifted to view her clock - 3:55am? 

Then she heard it. An honest-to-God whimper, followed by some barely audible gasps of pleasure from the bed parallel hers. 

And, holy flying fuck, of course this happens to her the night before her test, and what exactly is protocol for 'I caught my roommate masturbating while she thinks I'm asleep'? Lexa assumed she was just supposed to ignore it. 

A sharp exhale of breath reverberated through the air, and there was a flash of heat right to her center, and how was she supposed to sleep while she was this turned on? 

Clarke Griffin had been her roommate for approximately 3 months. She was a sociable, life-of-party type of girl who somehow managed to keep her grades up anyhow. She was obviously very pretty, that hadn't gone unnoticed, but Lexa was at college for one reason only and that was to complete pre-law and get into law school.

Clarke was nice, she supposed. She always bothered with formalities like "Good morning" and "How was your day?" and "Goodnight", without being a formal person at all. Lexa just put it down to the fact that the blonde was a friendly person. 

The only physical contact Lexa ever remembered them having was a terse handshake upon meeting. And there was that one time when Clarke came back drunk, and Lexa totally expected her to be a happy drunk but her expectations crashed and burned and Clarke was sobbing something about someone named Finn and Lexa had awkwardly patted her back and offered her a glass of water. 

But God how she craved physical contact now. 

Lexa refused to get herself off while another person was in the room. Just the thought of it had her flushing in embarrassment. 

She fell asleep hot and bothered, all thoughts of her impending exam void from her mind. 

*

Lexa was a walking storm cloud the entire next day. 

She avoided eye contact with her roommate the following morning, afraid her face would betray her, and stormed out the door with a mumbled "See you later."

She had never been so off-guard for a test, and her busy fingers fidgeted at any point she wasn't writing. 

Lexa was a whirlwind in her tight leather pants and dark eyeliner. Everything down to the way she moved was intimidating and she glowered at everyone she passed. 

There was a chance encounter with Clarke in the hallway, and Lexa swore to God she could feel the sexual tension crackling between them. She'd never been so attracted to someone in her life. Clarke Griffin in her loose pocket tee, white sweatpants, hair thrown up haphazardly, dark circles under her eyes. 

Their eyes met like lightning, blue against green. The moment hung in the air for several exciting seconds before shattering as their gaze broke. 

It felt too real to be all in her head, but she'd looked over her shoulder and the blonde was striding away, looking altogether unaffected. 

Maybe she just needed to get laid. 

*

The next few days, Clarke was everywhere. In the hall, in their dorm, in Lexa's favorite restaurant, Grounders. Seeing Gus serve the blonde with a smile on his face felt a little bit like betrayal. 

And whenever they would happen to glance at one another, the art major always had this damned smirk on her face, like she had a dirty little secret. 

Lexa was more than tempted to call her out on it. 'Keep the look of sex off your face. I already caught you masturbating once.' 

No, she was far too reserved for that. But she hated how she could feel her control slipping every time she saw the mischief dancing in Clarke's sky-blue eyes. 

She was just horny. There was no way Lexa had managed to develop a crush on Clarke Griffin because of a couple meaningless glances, right? 

It was suddenly too hot to think in her dorm.

Lexa was burning up. 

She threw her backpack on and made to exit the room, and as she shouldered her way through the door she ran directly into someone. 

The scent of strawberry shampoo assaulted her senses.  
Lexa instinctively reached out to steady the girl by her shoulders, and detached herself. 

Of course. 

Of fucking course. 

The artist was standing all-too-close with that same smile on her face that made Lexa's gaze flicker to her lips and back up again to her teasing eyes. 

"Move." It was a command. 

There may have been a flash of hurt on the blonde's face, but Lexa couldn't bring herself to care too much as she rushed away, trying to ignore how her arms had erupted in goose bumps and how that familiar warmth was pooling between her thighs. 

*

Finally, the weekend. It couldn't have come sooner. Lexa was headed a couple hours North to attend her father's annual gala and she had an entire 48 hours away from Clarke Griffin. 

The event was Sunday evening and Lexa was in a dark green cocktail dress that Anya told her brought out her eyes. She had left her hair completely down, for once, her eye makeup muted and her lips tinged a light pink. 

The usual crowd bustled about the ballroom, mostly old, white men in old, dark suits with crooked ties and grins to match. Ah, the world of politics. 

Lexa hung around the buffet table, making light conversation with Anya for awhile before her sister breezed away to greet a Senator. 

"Yikes, she's scary." 

Lexa jumped at the familiar voice and stared at the blonde in disbelief. She was clad in a black and white cocktail dress that clung traitorously to every curve, and wearing her trademark smirk. 

At Lexa's silence, Clarke went on.

"A hell of a lot scarier than you. But I take it you're related."

Lexa nodded curtly. "She's my sister. Excuse me, but why are you here?" 

"Gee, don't act so happy to see me. And my mom dragged me along. Said she knew your dad from the hospital. She's a surgeon down at Mt. Weather." 

Lexa's heart clenched. Her father and her had spent a lot of time down there a couple years back when Lexa's mom deteriorated from lung cancer. And all at once she remembered a stone-faced doctor with a soft side whose determined smile suddenly reminded her of Clarke's. 

"Oh." 

Clarke shifted uncomfortably, knowing she had broached a sensitive topic. 

"I'm sorry about your mom, by the way. My dad went the same way." 

And that surprised Lexa, because she couldn't imagine the golden princess to have any type of issue in her life. She drowned herself in alcohol and aced a test the next day. Her smile rarely faltered. It was an impressive facade. What else didn't Lexa know about her? 

"I'm sorry, as well. If you'll excuse me." And the brunette was walking down the hall at a furious pace. She found her way up the stairs and to her old room. She rarely spent nights during the school year, but her books seemed untouched and her bed was made. 

But Clarke was one step behind her, bursting angrily into the room and getting right in Lexa's face. 

"You don't get to run away like that. You've been like this all week and I don't even know where the hell it came from," she bit out through clenched teeth. 

"Why do you even care?" Lexa retorted. 

"Because I like you, okay! I have since the beginning of the year. And you're too self-involved to even notice. You put up these walls to keep people out, but I see right through you." 

Clarke Griffin was flushed from anger, breathing heavily, eyes stormy and way too hot to handle. Lexa took one step forward and captured the artist's lips in a searing kiss. 

It only took a second for Clarke to begin kissing back just as desperately. Lexa's tongue swiped at her lip, begging for entrance that was immediately granted. 

Their tongues wrestled and Clarke's hands were everywhere. Ghosting down her back, over her hip, across her abdomen, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. 

Lexa was burning up. 

With a growl, the brunette broke their kiss and grabbed Clarke by the waist, spinning her around and pushing her onto the bed. 

And Lexa was nipping at her throat, the blonde's head rolling back to give her more access. Lexa's hand found Clarke's breast through the fabric of her dress and began kneading, earning a strangled gasp from the artist. 

Everywhere was just aching to be touched and suddenly her dress was stifling, but Lexa refused to break away from the blonde. She peppered kisses down the column of Clarke's throat, biting and sucking until she was sure she'd left a mark. 

And then she reconnected their lips, and it was just as fiery as the first kiss, just as needy. Lexa hitched Clarke's dress up and lightly ran her fingers over the blonde through her underwear, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. 

Then, a pleading whimper.

Lexa pulled the lacy fabric to the side and entered the blonde all at once. One, then two fingers. 

"Lexa!" It came out as a startled moan, and as the brunette pumped her fingers insistently it turned into a string of expletives, then incomprehensible words at the pressure of Lexa's thumb against her clit. 

Lexa's mouth trailed down the artist's neck, pausing slightly at her clavicle, then to her chest, leaving several hickeys on the tops of her breasts. 

It was over then, too quickly, as Clarke clenched around her fingers and came undone, crying out into the thick air of the room, shuddering and writhing. 

Clarke's hips bucked in hyper-sensitivity, and Lexa pulled out her fingers, slowly sucking them dry. 

Their eyes met, Clarke's blue barely visible around her blown pupils. The desire was clearly there. But Lexa saw tear marks down her face, and found her hands going up to caress the blonde, thumbs brushing away the moisture.

Clarke's eyelids fluttered shut as Lexa leaned forward and delicately pressed her lips against each eye, then her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. 

This time it was soft and not-at-all rushed, and Lexa's stomach erupted in butterflies at the sensation. 

She pulled away. 

"Wow," the artist breathed. 

And Lexa had to appreciate that, because she had never before seen the blonde without words. 

"Yes." 

Lexa helped Clarke to stand and readjust her dress. They checked their makeup, fingers combing through mussed hair. Their was no getting rid of the distinctive smell of sex, but it was all that remained as the pair quietly exited the room and returned to the event. 

They separated upon arrival. Lexa did her job as daughter of an important political figure, flitting from group to group, introducing herself and offering pleasantries. 

Her eyes continually searched out the blonde, often finding her across the ballroom, often with a smile on her face as she talked animatedly to some executive.

A spark of jealousy, perhaps because Lexa liked to think Clarke's smiles were reserved for her. 

But Clarke seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Lexa, and her head would always snap up at just the right time, blonde curls cascading down her shoulders, an eyebrow raised in question. 

Blue eyes flashed like lightning and left Lexa wondering when the thunder would come rolling in behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last part of Pvris. Gonna focus on setting up/writing a multi-chapter fic. I'm doing this all on mobile ._. Hope you're all having a lovely day! x


End file.
